My crazy wonderful life
by Dauntlessshadowhunter123
Summary: A normal girl and her friends fall into what they think is a black hole but is it? They come to earth and meet the TMI crew. Clary thinks she should help. That might be a bad idea... Sorry I suck at summaries but I'm better at writing. Also I added a bunch of characters. Minor clace and minor sizzy. T for future chapters
1. Chapter 1: prologue

_Prologue - Anastasia_

I never thought I'd see him again.  
It seemed so impossible, but here he stands right in front of me and I can't believe it. His messy blond hair is in his endless blue eyes and my hand itches to brush it back. I loved him but he looks so different could this really be him?  
"How did you get here?" I asked timidly.  
"The Wickeds sent me here." He replied. I flinch at how cold and empty his voice is.  
"Who are the Wickeds?"  
" You'll find out soon enough," he told me amused.  
His face is the last thing I see before I black out.


	2. Chapter 2: shopping and black holes

Chapter 1 - Anastasia

1 year earlier.

Hi! My name is Anastasia Merindale . My best friends are Melanie Comma (awesome last name, right?) and Chelie Skafer. Oh and get this the first letter of all our names put together spell CAM ( as in CAMera). It's cool and everyone at school is jealous of us (okay so like one person is jealous of us but it's still awesome).  
Melanie is so funny and she loves shopping (like me) and she loves to swim ( again like me) she's loud and fun be around so that kinda explains why she's one of my best friends. I mean we even like the same guy and the same clothes. Another thing is that we both love apple products. She also loves the same music as me. We always talk during music class because our teacher is so boring. She plays alto sax and I play the clarinet. We've known each other for eight years (we were in grade two) we met when she 'accidentally' got her cheese string stuck in my hair, personally I think she did it on purpose. Ever sine then we've been BFFs.  
Chelie's a different case she's fun but she is so different from Melanie. She loves reading (I love it too) and we have the same taste in books. She also loves tot write stories, I mean that's awesome but Melanie and I don't. She loves sport and I would say that I do to but the truth is I hate running and I hate getting sweaty. The only sports I like are volleyball swimming and horseback riding (yes that last one is a sport). Back to Chelie, she hates shopping and makeup ( which I love) and she never lets me do her hair ( rip off! I mean when you have friend with long hair you should be able to braid it. It's like if you have a tall friend she reaches stuff on the top shelf for you). We when we were 18 months old at our siblings soccer game because we were the only two babies there.  
I live with my mom Emma Merindale my brother James Merindale and my dad Stimpy Merindale. We were one big happy family when one day our amazing universe changed forever. I'm still not sure if it's a good thing or a bad one.  
We were just floating around nice and peaceful like everyone else but no that's not good enough. Mel called and ask if I wanted to shopping with her and Chelie. Of course I did! I mean come on its me we're talking about here. Besides it was about damn time for Chelie to willingly do something girly.  
Anyway I was about to go downstairs to ask James to drive me when I heard a sound coming from the back door. Now one of the things you don't know about meis that I'm EXTREMELY curious, like on Christmas last year I unwrapped all my presents to see what I got then wrapped them back up so no one would know I unwrapped them. Oh ya I also get sidetracked very easily. Where was I? Oh right the sound. Anyway be my brave stupid self I went out to investigate. It was super creepy because as soon as I closed the door behind me something grabbed my ankle. I stayed cool though (okay so I screamed really loud and started flailing my limbs) . When I screamed my captor covered my mouth with his hand, bad move dude. I bit down, hard, and he screamed, like a little girl.  
Oh I know who it is!  
"Hey James! How are you?" I said  
" How do you think I am? You bit me!"  
" Yes I did but you scared me first, so I had a reason to do it... So could you drive me to the mall pretty please with seven maraschino cherries on top?"  
" Sure little sis"  
Two hours later I was wearing a red sleeveless dress that stopped three inches above my knee with white lace covering the entire skirt and ending one inch above my knee. Since it was fall I was also wearing a black wool sweater that was open at the front and ends where my dress ends. I'm wearing blue Doc Martins and a thick black belt with a silver clip around my waist. I've put my brown hair (that has been ombred blue) in a high ponytail and I was wearing mascara and my signature pink lipgloss. I had on my pink locket that said BEST on it, the bracelet Melanie gave me in grade two, my pandora bracelet and my diamond stud earrings. To top it all off I have my black sparkly purse.  
The deal with the locket is that I have BEST with pictures of Mel and Chelie inside. Melanie has a purple one that says FRIENDS with pictures of Chelie and I in it. Last but not least Chelie has a blue one that says FOREVER with pictures of Mel and I in it.  
Once I'm in the food court I look around for my friends and spot Mel. She's wearing her signature black skinny jeans with a purple top. Her makeup is the same as mine only with clear sparkly lipgloss in lieu of pink. Her blond hair is strait and her glasses make her brown eyes look things new though she's wearing black knee high boots with three inch heels, I guess she got tired of being shorter than me. She also has her red leather purse that she got for her birthday. Of course she was also wearing her locket and her pandora bracelet. To tie it all together she has her silver hoop earrings.  
"Hey girlie," I said as I sat down, "where's Chelie?"  
" Late as usual" she answered.  
"Lol when's she on time for anything?"  
" Well there was that one time... Wait no she was late for that... and then ... Wait no that was you..."  
We laughed together.  
" I love those boots by the way" I told her.  
Just then Chelie came running over to us. She was wearing blue jeans with a grey tank top and a long sleeve blue, grey and white button up shirt undone at the front. She wasn't wearing any makeup with an exception of her clear lipgloss. Her brown hair was in its signature braid at the back of her head. Her earrings were silver with lots of small hoops interlocked and hanging down. She had her favourite Uggs on and she also had her locket. Her purse was black leather.  
" Ready to shop 'till you drop?" Mel said smirking.  
" No..." Moaned Chelie.  
"Well let's go then," I said excitedly.  
"No" she said.  
"Yes" I replied.  
" No"  
"Yes"  
"No"  
"Ye-"  
"Guys shut up!" Melanie screamed cutting me off.  
"What?" Chelie and I said.  
We were so busy arguing that we didn't notice the black hole opening near a pizza place.  
" Dammit!" We all screamed.  
Oh ya I forget to tell you but we're aliens... Ya let that all sink in ... Anyway we look like humans it's just that we're faster, smarter and stronger. We live on mars and it so fun here. It's just like earth only if a human came here they wouldn't see our home as it is. It's pretty cool actually well from what I understand, awhile ago my dad tried to teach me about it but I fell asleep once he started talking.  
The black hole is sucking up every thing and my friends and I can't move. Alright now I'm really scared, and that's the last thing I think of before I plummet into darkness with my best friends.


	3. Chapter 3: New York

Chapter 2 - Anastasia

I woke up cold and covered in ashes. I rolled over and saw Mel. Then I sat up and saw Chelie.  
"Oh my god where are we? " I say  
" Uuggggh" I hear Mel moan.  
" You're In New York , what happened? you don't look so good" A voice said from behind me. I got up and turn around. Standing there was a girl no older then twelve. She was wearing a blue sundress that went to her knees and green sandals with white socks (EWWW! SOCKS AND SANDALS WHAT THE HELL KINDA PLACE ARE WE IN?). She was wearing pink eyeshadow, mascara, and dark pink lipgloss all around her mouth. Talk about makeup crisis. Her hair was a bright red and it was in low pig tails. Her eyes were a beautiful green. She would have been pretty if she wasn't wearing any makeup.  
"Talk about a makeup crisis..." I heard Mel muttered to Chelie. See what I mean even our thoughts are the same!  
" Tara! Where are you? Moms gonna kill us if she finds out where we are!" A voice called from the distance.  
" I'm over here, Clary!" The girl, Tara must be her name, called back.  
I wonder where 'here' is. It looks like we're in a clearing in a forest. We have these back home I used to play in them when I was a little girl. It was so fun, I wonder if Chelie and Mel remember it I mean it was so long ago. I bet they still remember though because it was so fun. Now we just hang out in the library, the pool, the arcade and the mall. Wait I'm going distracted again. Anyway all the trees in a five mile radius are down and the grass beneath us is dead so maybe this is where the black hole took us. Well, at least we're not dead.  
"Wait, we're not dead, right?" I ask  
"No, you're alive" Tara replies.  
Suddenly a girl who seems about my age (sixteen) bursts into the clearing. It was obvious that they were sisters. She, I guess her name was Clary, had the same green eyes and red hair but her eyes were lined with black eyeliner and mascara, but it was done well. Her hair was in a nice side braid draped over her left shoulder. She wore a green T-shirt that said 'save planet earth'. Ohh so that's where we are. She had on blue jeans with rips in them (tots gorge) and black Doc Martins. I love her style.  
She looks so much like her sister and I'm jealous because Chelie and her brother look the same ( ice blue eyes, brown hair and freckles ) and now these two look alike. Even Melenie looks like her little sister and they're half sisters. Am I the only one who can't look like they're sibling? I mean James has blond hair, blue eyes ( I have hazel ), he's 6'5 (I'm 5'5), he's strong (I'm not very), and he had straight teeth before I did ( yes even aliens have to get braces). It's not fair James looks just like my dad did and I don't even look like my mom. She has blue eyes, brownish reddish hair ( not the same shade as mine), a huge nose (thank god I don't have that) and freckles.  
"Who are you ?"Hayley said.  
" I'm Anastasia Kale but most people call me Stasia,"  
"Or Annie" Mel cut in.  
"And these are my best friends Chelie Skafer and Mel Comma. What's your name?" I said.  
"My name is Clary Morgenstern and this is my sister Tara" she said.  
" Nice to meet you, so we're not from here." I said.  
" Thank you Captain Obvious!" Clary sneered.  
" Your welcome Lieutenant Sarcasm" I replied with a smirk. I love sarcasm I use it practically 24/7 even though it pisses my parents off.  
" Anyway we were wondering where we are. " Chelie cut in. Always the level headed one!  
" You're in Manhattan, New York." Tara told us proudly.  
" What the hell?!" I screamed.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

Chapter 3 - Clary

Wow these people are weird. I mean who doesn't even know where we are? If I told Isabelle about this she'd laugh her ass off.  
Izzy is my best friend. She's always there for me even when I don't need her to be. She has waist length black hair with fringe bangs. She's tall (5'10) and always wears her hair in a side braid, like me. We don't go to the same school, which sucks because we don't see each other very often, but I still love her (in a friend way).  
I live with my mom, Jocelyn , my dad, Valentine, my brother, Jonathan and my little twelve year old sister Tara. I go to a fancy private school with uniforms (which are actually pretty cute), and I have a boyfriend named Jace. I ride horses (which is really fun) and swim. I'm a regular teenage girl and I wish something interesting would happen. The only thing that's kind of different is that every summer I go to Ireland to visit my grandmother.  
Jace is about as tall as Iz and has gorgeous blond curly hair that always is messy no matter how hard he tries to make if neat. He has golden eyes that I absolutely love, and he's really attractive.  
"You can stay with us for now and you could even go to Clary and Jon's school" I hear my sister say. I guess she told them about us.  
"That'd be great"Anastasia replied.  
They seem to be like a machine it's just she has the mouthpiece, well at least when it comes to strangers. This should be interesting


	5. Chapter 5: Diaries and midnight kisses

Chapter 5 - Anastasia

3 weeks later

Dear diary,  
I've been on earth for three weeks now and I've lost all hope of going home. Clary and Tara are letting us stay with them until we figure stuff out, they've been so nice to us and their parents had to go on a business trip so they were home alone. Mel had given up on getting home almost immediately after we got here so Clary tells her about earth and they trade stories about our planets. She's so fascinated with it but I don't understand why considering Mars is so alike Earth. Every night Mel comes to my room and tells me stories and I love it, that was the only thing I could relate to because we used to do that when we were little at sleepovers.  
Chelie and I searched for ways to get back but after two weeks I gave up, I mean it's impossible to get back, isn't it? Chelie refuses to give up and she runs around like crazy to library after library trying to find something that can help. It's starting to scare me.  
Anyway Clary thought that we could get an apartment here since we had our purses with us when we came. Did you know that they use the same money as we do?  
Everything is just way less expensive here, like seriously a months rent here would buy me a skirt back home. Basically we're rich. Speaking of which I forgot to tell you what I've been doing the past week. SHOPPING! but not just for me for the other girls to, since they don't leave the house.  
I'm keeping this diary so that one day someone will find it and realize that there is life on other planets.  
Until next time,  
Anastasia Kale

P.S. Clary and Tara have an older brother, Jonathan, and he is hot. He have pale blond hair, charcoal eyes, he's tall and he looks so strong.

I had just finished writing in my diary when Jon came bursting in. He had a shy smile on his face, which was weird because he's never nervous.  
" I have a question to ask you." He stated.  
"Shoot"  
"Well more of a secret so come here."  
I got up and walked towards him. When I got there I opened my mouth to speak when his lips were on mine. I reacted instantly kissing back passionately. After what felt like seconds, but was probably minutes, he pulled away.  
"Will you go out with me?" he said.  
"What?" I asked, surprised.  
"Will you go out with me?" he repeated.

"Yes"

He gave me one last lingering kiss, then he spun around and left.


End file.
